Holistic Meets The Supernatural
by MasterSamuel
Summary: When Sam and Dean hear about the death of millionaire Patrick Spring and how it happened, they're thinking demon deal. But when it turns into something bigger than they realize, the Winchesters, along with holistic detective Dirk Gently, and his assistant Todd Brotzman, work together to solve the murder. That is, if they can survive the perils that await them solving it.
1. A Case in the Emerald City

**This idea for a crossover came to me a while ago and I wanted to put it out there. I binge-watched Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency last week and after seeing it, I really feel like it could mix well with Supernatural. For this one, the timeline will start during the first episode of DGHDA and mid-season 12 of SPN.**

* * *

Dean was getting antsy being in the bunker all day and night. After he, Sam, and Mary fought and killed Prince of Hell, Ramiel, and Crowley saved Castiel, things were somewhat calm. Even with Kelly Kline pregnant with Lucifer's spawn, he just needed something to hunt. Then Sam appeared from elsewhere in the bunker, with his laptop in hand, which could only mean one thing...

"I think we got a case," he said, instantly getting his brother's attention.

"What do you got?" Dean was just itching to hunt something. Anything evil.

"So, apparently, millionaire Patrick Spring, was found dead in the Perriman Grand Hotel penthouse in Seattle with two other unidentified bodies a couple hours ago. And get this. There were huge bite marks all over the place and one of the bodies was ripped in half. Police are calling it an animal attack, but the bite marks were way too huge to be a domestic pet," Sam fully explained to his brother. "And Patrick's daughter, Lydia Spring, was at the penthouse too, and now she's missing."

Dean was thinking of all of the possibilities, but one came to mind. "So, you're thinking ol' Pat made a deal to be rich 10 years ago to a crossroads demon, a hellhound came to take his soul, killed him and those other guys who were in the way, and then probably took off with the girl?"

"Well, it's worth checking out," Sam said.

* * *

With a possible case in hand, the brothers took the long drive to Seattle and prepped themselves in their typical FBI suits and fake badges to get some information. The names they decided to go with this time was new: Agent Moore and Agent Babineaux, last names from characters from a TV show. They first went to the hotel and talked to the manager to see what he knows. They had to walk and talk with him since he was too busy helping guests.

"All I know is that I told one of my bellhops to check the penthouse because there was a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door 2 p.m. the other day. When he told me what he saw, I called the police."

"If we could, check the cameras on the penthouse floor to see if there was anything suspicious?" Agent Moore (Sam) asked.

"Knock yourselves out," the manager replied, "but I don't think you'll find anything weird."

After the manager gave them security tapes, the brothers checked the footage around the penthouse floor. There weren't any footprints to indicate a hellhound, but they did catch a glimpse of someone with a gorilla mask wearing a black jacket, leaving the penthouse after the murders. Seeing this, Agent Babineaux (Dean) turned to the manager.

"Any chance you recognize who the guy with the mask is?"

"No, but detectives say that he got in using the bellhop's keycard," the manager replied.

"What's the bellhop's name?"

"Todd Brotzman."

* * *

Walking out from the hotel, Dean pondered at the situation at hand. He then asked his younger brother, "Alright, so what could all of this mean?"

Sam thought about it and said, "It looks like the demon was using the gorilla mask to keep himself from being found and went back to check out what he had done. But it doesn't make sense. How did a demon manage to get a hellhound through the hotel, a big one at that, and not get caught?" This got Dean thinking too.

"Well, I say we go and question this Brotzman dude and see if he knows anything else."

"Sounds like a plan." And with that, they hopped in the Impala and headed off. Meanwhile, there was a Corgi that they didn't even notice right behind them...

* * *

 **For the timeline here, Sam and Dean are at the hotel while Dirk and Todd are at Amanda's house. There will be a big meetup next chapter and a lot of insanity. Forgive me if the chapter seemed too short, but I hope you enjoyed the story so far!**


	2. Chaos and Calamity

**For this chapter, this will be from when Dirk and Todd returned from Amanda's house, where they will be questioned by two FBI agents, and deal with the craziness of them, Project Incubus, and the landlord.**

* * *

Coming back from his sister's house, Todd Brotzman wanted to be alone, but Dirk Gently was constantly bugging him about helping solving the murder of Patrick Spring. Ever since he broke into in Todd's apartment, Dirk kept telling him about the case among other random things, being called his assistant for example, and the interconnectedness of things for another. And now, entering his apartment with Dirk, who was talking about how he had a case with Thor and how the universe would compensate him for helping, Todd just wanted him to stop. Dirk stopped talking when their was a knock at the door.

Todd sighed annoyingly. "What could it be now?" When he look through the door's peephole, he saw two men in suits: a tall man with oddly nice hair and a short one who looked real rough.

"Todd Brotzman?" the short man asked.

"Yes," Todd replied. "Who's asking?"

"Agents Babineaux and Moore. FBI. We're here to talk to you about the death of Patrick Spring."

Todd became worried. He had nothing to do with Spring's death. Did they find something that could place him as the prime suspect? He opened the door to let the FBI agents in and noticed that Dirk was giving them a deep look.

"Who are you?" Dirk questioned the two agents suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Agent Moore responded.

"You _are_ here to solve the case, but you can't be real FBI agents, can you?" Dirk questioned again with his head tilted. Todd wanted to shut him up, but Agent Babineaux retorted.

"How would you know who we are, smartass?"

Dirk crossed his arms and stood firm. "Well for starters, while the forging you did could fool any old body, those FBI badges are fake, those suits are definitely not FBI material, and I think I can recognize the last names of Olivia Moore and Clive Babineaux from 'iZombie'. So, who are you really?" Todd was amazed on how Dirk was able to figure these two fake agents out so fast. The fake agents were just as surprised as well.

"Damn," fake Agent Moore whispered. He then sighed and said, "Okay, you got us. My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We are here about the case, like you said, but we don't it was just an animal attack. We think it may be something else."

"Like what exactly?" Todd asked. He was starting to wonder what was actually going on.

"We think a hellhound killed Patrick and took his soul because he made a deal with a demon 10 years ago," Dean replied, resulting from a punch on the shoulder from his brother. This statement shocked both Dirk and Todd.

"A hellhound you say?!" Dirk exclaimed. "Well, this case just turned interesting!"

Todd was at a loss. Hellhounds? Demons? How does that make any sense? But before Sam and Dean could explain everything else, the four men heard a crash from outside. When they looked out the window, they noticed that a vandalized black van had hit a black '67 Impala from behind. Seeing this caused Dean's face to turn red.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed. "WHAT FREAKING IDIOT CRASHED INTO MY BABY?!"

While Dean suddenly went off on whoever crashed into his car, Dirk was panicking, moving around, looking like he was trying to hide. He tried to slide under a bed, but hit his head going under.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Stupid traitor bed!"

Todd and Sam kept looking at the mysterious van outside, and saw four guys coming out, saying things they couldn't understand, wrecking everything around them. Sam had a surprised look on his face as he saw that one of the guys looked familiar to him.

"Kevin?"

Todd heard what Sam said and asked, "Who's Kevin?"

"Someone that me and Dean used to know," Sam answered, "but he's dead. How is this possible?" Todd knew that Dirk must know what's going on.

"What is this?" he asked Dirk. "What's happening?"

"The Rowdy 3," Dirk replied with fear in his eyes. Dean face was filled with malice.

"Whoever they are, I'm gonna tear 'em apart!" he yelled.

"But there are four of them," Todd said, confused by the name.

"I'm wildly aware!" Dirk said back.

"I don't care how many of them there are!" Dean kept on yelling. "I'll make them suffer for what they did to my Baby!" Dean then left out of the apartment in a fury, leaving his brother to deal with two unknown people.

"They're after you, right?!" Todd said, starting to panic as well. He tried to push Dirk out to the hallway, but he refused to leave. "Come on, Dirk, please go! Please, just go!" Sam was just lost on what was happening at the moment and he wasn't sure if he should help Todd or Dirk.

"Listen," Dirk began to explain, "I am a person of varied intuitions. And they're rarely wrong, but also rarely completely right. That's the nature of the situation, That's a reality we're going to accept. Accepted? No? Yes? Doesn't matter. There's four men with baseball bats Headed up the stairs right now to wreck your apartment!" Even after explaining what's about to happen, Todd continued to push Dirk out. "No, no, no, no! No, Todd, no!"

"Please I don't want to be a part of this!" Todd exclaimed as he tried to push Dirk out.

But it was a bit too late.

The Rowdy 3 was on the hallway where Todd's apartment room was, looking right at Todd and Dirk. One of them, a man with a silver-white mohawk and a brown goatee with silver-white stripes, wearing glasses and holding a baseball bat, hit the ceiling lights, making Todd and Dirk go back inside the room. Todd looked through the peephole to see if they were still out there, and he saw the man appear, which startled him.

"Ding-dong." he said before breaking the door open and letting the rest of the group in. They began wrecking Todd's apartment, destroying almost everything in there. Realizing that they must've beaten Dean when he probably tried to fight them, Sam decided to fight the guy with glasses, but was stopped by a headbutt and blow to the face by his bat. As the Rowdy 3 finished up, they gathered around Dirk, who was curled up with his hair a mess the whole time, and sucked up some kind of blue energy from him before exiting through the window, the one with the glasses stealing a framed photo of Amanda. Todd, who was holding his guitar, looked at the mess that took place and was dejected.

"No," he said. "Everything I own. No. Why?" Dirk and Sam slowly got up and Todd wanted to know what happened to Dirk. "What did they do to you?"

"It's complicated," Dirk answered, and seconds later, a man, who looked like he was in his 40s, broke through the door, waving a gun around.

"Where's my rent, Todd?!" he yelled. Todd stumbled backwards, using his guitar to defend himself. He looked around the mess that took place, confused. "What did you guys do to this place?" He then remembered, "Who were those guys?! You think they intimidate me?!"

"Dorian, just listen," Todd tried to calm Dorian down, but he wasn't listening.

"No, it's too late, nobody makes a fool out of me! What, you think I'm stupid?!" he yelled again. Sam had another surprised look when he had a good look at the newcomer in the room.

"Benny? What the hell's going on here?" he thought to himself.

"Tell me you have some kind of way out of this," Todd begged Dirk, but nothing was coming.

"I'm sorry, I'm very good at getting in to situations. I've often found I have more trouble getting out of them," Dirk said, but Dorian cut him off.

"Dirk, shut up! Just shut up!" He stopped to take a smoke from his cigarette, then continued, with his gun pointed at Todd. "I know what you did. I warned you! Bye-bye, you thieving mother-"

The microwave in the room beeped, which Dorian took a shot at, which ricocheted around the room, and finally, hitting him in the head and killing him instantly. Dirk, Todd, and Sam looked at each other in horror as to the events that had just transpired. Sam then remembered something.

"Dean!" he yelled and left the room, running to find his brother, only to find him in the apartment lobby, knocked out with a lot of bruises on his face. He tried to wake him up, but he was _knocked_ out. And at that moment, police and FBI came in the lobby with their guns pointed at Sam. Sam, right now, was just lost and confused and he just thought, "God. What the hell did we get ourselves into?"

 **Well, that was insane! Next chapter, the four men will learn more about each other. That's about as much as I can say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. This is My Case

**After all that happened** **at the Ridgely, the four** **men were taken into custody. What happens during and after they were held?**

* * *

 _Then..._

Dean was angry. More than that. He was pissed. Seething with rage. Some idiots hit his Baby. His pride and joy. While it was parked. And he does not take it lightly. Leaving his brother and the two other guys in the apartment, he was going to kill the fools that hit Baby. Arriving at the lobby, he saw the Rowdy 3 tearing it apart.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, which got the group's attention. "You bastards hit my Baby! Now I'm going to make you regret ever being born!" Dean charged and took a swing at the guy who was wearing glasses, holding a bat, but he deftly dodged his punch and threw his own punch, hitting Dean square in the face. He was thrown off guard when the youngest of the group tackled him and his face reminded him of someone.

"Kevin?" he thought. "How the hell-" before he could finish, the young man threw Dean back up and one of them hit him hard with a crowbar. This hurt Dean bad, as he struggled to get up from the blow. And the last thing he expected was a clean, hard hit from a baseball bat to his face. After that, Dean was down and out. The last thing he heard was, "Bad news delivery! Hello!" before blacking out...

* * *

 _Now..._

He was in a daze. His vision was blurry and he felt sore, which was common in his line of work. When he looked around, he looked to be in an interrogation room, sitting in front of a brown table, in handcuffs. On his left, he saw his brother with a smug look on his face.

"Sleep well?" Sam sarcastically asked.

"Shut up," Dean snapped back. "How long was I out?"

"About four...five hours," Sam replied. "Those 'Rowdy 3' guys were something else."

"Well, next time, they're as good as dead," Dean was still angry for what they did to the Impala and he wasn't going to let it go like that. Dean then remembered one of the guys from the 'Rowdy 3'. "You saw Kevin with those guys too, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. How is he back on Earth? Last time we saw him, Chuck send him to Heaven. And I'm pretty sure I saw Benny die a while ago." This instantly got Dean's attention.

"Benny? As in 'vampire-Benny-that-was-my-friend-that-I-killed-to-save-you'? _That_ Benny?"

"Not really," Sam answered. "He seemed to be the landlord of the Ridgely." He laid back in his seat, moved his hands through his smooth hair, and gave out a long sigh of disbelief. "What the hell's going on here man?"

"Who knows man?" Dean sighed as well, lost as to how his little brother and he ended up here too. This was suppose to be a simple job of killing a demon, but apparently, things had to become more complicated. He thought about something else. "What happened to Todd and wannabe Sherlock?"

"Don't know," Sam replied. "Let's just hope we can get out of here soon."

A few minutes later, two detectives, black and white ranging from their 30s to 50s, entered the room and uncuffed the brothers.

"You are free to go," the younger detective told them.

"Like that? Seriously?" Sam questioned, which got him a hard nudge from his brother.

"Yeah," the older detective answered. "You don't come off as suspicious or dangerous to us. You two enjoy the rest of your night."

* * *

Dean was thankful that they didn't think to look into the Impala, even though it was already crashed into, or question their fake badges. Leaving the police station, the brothers began to think of a plan.

"Ok, so how are we going to find this demon before it make anymore deals?" Sam wondered.

"Well-" Dean began to say something, but stopped when he and Sam heard someone arguing.

"I am not your Watson, asshole!" a male voice yelled not too far from them. "I'm not available for side-kicking on something I am not involved with! I am my own messed up person, with my own messed up problems!" When the brother followed the voice, they found out it was Todd Brotzman yelling at the guy who was wearing a yellow jacket from the apartment.

"Huh. Looks like those two are having a lover's quarrel," Dean said jokingly. The two guys were yelling over each other about God-knows-what. Then Yellow Jacket began explaining something.

"You've been making choices out of desperation for too long, That much is obvious. You're backing yourself into a corner. Break the pattern. Take control of your life, Todd. The instant you take control, interesting things will happen. I guarantee it." Silence went on for a few seconds and then Todd finally said something.

"You know what? No," Todd was done with this whole situation. "I don't want to hear all that from you right now. Keep the Hallmark card." After that, he walked away, leaving Yellow Jacket disappointed. Sam and Dean decided to see what happened.

"Hey," Sam called out to Yellow Jacket. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm just having a hard time convincing Todd to help me with the case," he said.

"Who are you and what is he to you?" Dean was curious to know what this guy's deal was.

"My name is Dirk Gently, holistic detective, and Todd is suppose to be my assistant, but he wants nothing to do with me or this case," he replied, but the two brothers were confused.

"What the hell is a holistic detective?" Sam questioned.

"That's a very good question, Mr. Winchester," Dirk replied. "The term 'holistic' refers to my convictions about the fundamental interconnectedness of all things. I just go wherever the universe takes me and never question it." Sam and Dean thought the guy was weird, but he didn't come off crazy.

"Ookay," Dean said slowly, "so the universe lead you here about a possible demon and hellhound? Yeah, I don't buy it." Dirk took offense to Dean's statement.

"Hey!" he retorted. "The universe _has_ lead me here for a reason, and I will solve this case!"

"Look pal, this case you're trying to solve is more dangerous than you realize," Dean explained. "Demons aren't like criminals! They kill and torture people just for the fun of it! And hellhounds are more savage than you can understand! They drag people to Hell, which is real by the way!" He was trying hard to keep him away from this, but Dirk wasn't swayed.

"Well, I don't care!" he retorted again. "Patrick Spring hired me to solve his murder _six weeks_ before it happened, and I intend to do just that!" With that, Dirk left the two brothers in a huff.

"Wait, did he say that Patrick Spring called him for this, six weeks ago?" Sam thought.

"Yeah, but he's in way over his head," Dean said. "We have to stop him before he gets himself killed." And so, the brothers decided to follow Dirk to convince him to stay away from this case. But soon, they'll figure that 'everything is connected', including them...

* * *

 **So what did you think of this chapter? And if Dirk came off a little OOC, I'm sorry.**


	4. A Hellhound, A Cat, and Lydia

**Sam and Dean talk to Dirk about the real cause of Patrick Spring's death. Sorry this took forever, but school is a hassle! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As the brothers continued to follow Dirk, they see that he's going to the Ridgely, which was odd since a suicide just took place there. As he entered the old apartment building, Dean looked at Sam, confused.

"Why is he going back to that old place?"

"Well, only one way to find out," Sam said. The brothers then went inside the building and followed him to the apartment where he was staying. A knock on the door and it revealed Dirk.

"Ah," he sighed. "Winchesters. How can I help you?" It seemed as though he forgotten about the argument a while ago.

Sam and Dean decided to let themselves in and noticed a black cat moving around. Sam wondered, "Is this your cat?"

"Yes," Dirk replied. "Well, not really. I found him, wandering around, poor thing." Dean ignored the last statement and reminded Dirk about the case.

"Listen, dude," he began to say, "maybe Patrick called you weeks before his murder, maybe not. But you need to let the professionals handle this. This is way too dangerous for you."

"I'm sorry, but I made a commitment to Patrick Spring to solve his murder and there's nothing you two can say that will change your mind!"

"Really? Not even a hellhound that will tear your ass apart and send you to Hell? Is that what you want?!"

"Yes! And speaking of which, a hellhound didn't kill Patrick." The two brothers glanced at each other.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because while I've never seen a hellhound before, the bite marks were from the great hammerhead shark."

"A shark killed Patrick? Riiight," Dean said, not believing a word of what he said. Just then, a phone started buzzing and it came from one of Dirk's pockets.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said and picked up the phone. As he was talking, Sam and Dean thought about what he said about a shark killing Patrick.

"There's no way a shark could've done this, right?" Sam asked his older brother.

"No way!" Dean exclaimed. "Okay Sammy. This nut was lucky to figure us out from before, but saying that a damn shark is the killer?! No freaking way! Seriously, if we don't stop him now, he's going himself or someone else killed, or worse!" Dirk then hung up his phone and looked really happy.

"We found Lydia Spring!" he yelled. "Well, Todd, my assistant, did, but we still found her!"

"He did? Where?" asked Sam again.

"Not sure," Dirk answered, "but, he going to show us where tomorrow. Until then, you two should get some rest." The brothers thought about asking to stay for a minute, but decided to leave. Before going out the door, Dean looked back at Dirk.

"And you're going to call us so we can meet up?" he questioned.

"Of course I will," Dirk replied. After that, the brothers were out the door.

"So, are we still doing this?" Sam looked at his brother as they walked to the Impala.

"You know it," Dean said. "Until we can learn more about what's going on, we'll have to see what those two will do." The brothers then hopped into their car and drove to the nearest and cheapest motel.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but I hoped you liked it!**


	5. The Fiery Corgi Bargain

**A new development leads Sam, Dean, Dirk, and Todd to where Lydia Spring was last seen, but it causes a rather hot problem.**

* * *

Waking up in another cheap motel after an insane day yesterday, the brothers were about to meet the so-called holistic detective, Dirk Gently, again to learn more about the murder of Patrick Spring. While they were preparing to go see him, they talked about how serious he was.

"This guy is crazy. You know that right?" Dean said.

"Who knows, Dean? Maybe he knows more about this than we realize," Sam replied.

"Come on Sam! This nutjob is going to get himself killed!" Dean exclaimed as he and his little brother hopped into their '67 Impala.

"Look, whatever happens, we'll be there to protect him," Sam said. Sam grabbed his phone and texted Dirk's phone number from the business card he got from him last night. He texted 'Where are you?' and moments later, Dirk replied, 'Logan Heights'. Dean sighed, cranked the car, and headed there.

* * *

"The great hammerhead shark."

"A hammerhead shark killed Patrick Spring? How is that possible?" Todd asked after finding Dirk spying on the house he last saw Lydia from a bush.

"Yes, it's interesting, because hammerhead shark aren't usually aggressive towards humans." Dirk explained.

"Yeah, and they aren't generally found in hotel rooms."

"Right? That too!" exclaimed Dirk. "It was good of you to contact me, Todd. Excellent work as my assistant."

"I'm not your assistant."

"And yet, here you are, assisting."

"I just...what you said about things being connected, it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"And you're certain the person you saw was Lydia Spring?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm sure."

"Then perhaps you'll admit, solely for my edification, that there is another connection, however evanescent, between you, me, and the Patrick Spring murder case? I mean, surely, her disappearance and his murder. Shortly thereafter I just found a dog."

"I don't think it means anything. Look, I have to go, ok?" Just as Todd was about to leave, a black Impala pulled up right in front of him. When the doors opened, the two brothers from yesterday came out.

"What's up?" Dean spoke first.

"Ah, Winchesters!" Dirk called out. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah," Dean said, a little unnerved. Turning to look at Todd, he asked, "You leaving?" Dirk noticed too.

"Why are you in such a rush? You're unemployed."

"Technically. I, um Found something. In the hotel. It's a..." Todd stopped himself. "What am I doing? Why am I doing this? Why are you guys here?"

"You called Dirk last night, and you told him you saw Lydia in that house," Sam pointed out to the house across from them.

"Yes, but that's all I can help you with," Todd tried to leave again, but Dirk noticed something in his hand.

"What is that, a lottery ticket?"

"Yeah, okay, I found it, and..." Dean saw that the ticket had some red on it.

"Is that blood on it?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know." Todd stuttered.

"Is it a winner?" Sam asked him.

"Yes," he answered. This astouded Dirk and surprised the Winchesters. "It's only for 10 grand. I can pay for Amanda's medication. I can fix my apartment, my car I can try and start to fix things."

"Who's Amanda?" Dean asked.

"She's my sister. And she has Pararibulitis. It's a rare condition in our family and I try to help pay for her medication."

"And you seriously think that's just a coincidence? I told you. The universe would congratulate you for helping me solve the Patrick Spring murder case."

"Are you taking credit for me finding a lottery ticket?"

"No, it's just a coincidence."

"But you just said..." Just then, an old station wagon down the street appeared and drives in the the house across the street from the bush, startling the four men. "Goddammit!" Todd exclaimed and ran to the bush where Dirk was. Stepping out of the car was a middle-aged man with a moderate build, wearing glasses.

"That's the man? The guy?"

"That's him, yeah."

"Well, he doesn't look so tough." Dirk began to smile. "I've got a good feeling about this."

"About what? Shouldn't we call the police? I mean..." Todd started to ask.

"Here, quick, give me the lottery ticket," Dirk gestured to Todd. Reluctantly, Todd gave him the ticket and he began to run off with it.

"Hey! What the hey! Hey!" Todd ran after the detective, following him into the mysterious man's garage, leaving the brothers behind.

Dean heaved a heavy sigh, annoyed with what he has gotten himself into. "What the hell, Sam? This is starting to become a waste of time."

"Why don't we go and talk to the guy so they can get back out?" Sam thought as he walked over to the house, Dean following behind. Knocking on the front door, the man opened, looking irritated.

"What?" he quickly asked.

"Hello, sir. We're friends of Patrick Spring and we were just wondering if you know anything about his daughter, Lydia Spring, or have seen her around the area," Sam explained.

"No, I haven't. Go away," he said and slammed the door in front of them. The brothers then decided on what to do now.

"So what, we just wait for them to come out of the front door? Because unless they can find an open window, they're stuck in there."

"Let's head back to the Impala and wait then," Sam suggested and they went back to the car.

A couple hours later, they notice smoke coming from the house.

"Are they still in there?" Sam wondered, becoming concerned. A few seconds later, he and Dean heard gunshots. Alarmed, they hopped out of the car and started to run towards the house. Before they could break down the door, they got a text message from Dirk.

'We're out of the house! Try to find us!' it said. Seeing this, the brothers turned back to their car and drove off.

* * *

After driving away from the house, Sam and Dean looked around the city, trying to find Dirk and Todd. Passing by an alleyway, they saw the two of them with a dog as well. They parked next to a small building and hurried to where they were.

"What the hell happened back there?!" Dean yelled. "Did you kill that guy and torched his house?! And what's with the dog?!"

"What?! No! He shot at us!" Todd exclaimed. "And he," Todd pointed at Dirk, "took the dog."

"Actually, he only shot at me!" Dirk pointed out. "And I only got the dog because it could be important."

"Okay. What did you two do in there?"

"We learned about that rock star, Lux Dujour. And this man, Gordon Rimmer, it's all very suspicious." Dean was already lost about what he was saying.

"Lux Dujour? Gordon Rimmer?"

"That's the man of the house we were in. He does have Lydia Spring in there and he called Lydia 'Rapunzel'. Ergo, vis a vis, I forward a theory!" Dirk then ran up to the dog, asking it if it was Lydia Spring.

"I want to go home, but I know you'll just be there now," Todd muttered to himself.

"What we're dealing with here appears to be a criminal, or perhaps a group, that specializes in hypnotizing humans into believing they're specific dogs, and hypnotizing dogs, into believing they're specific humans."

"You do realize that you're not making any sense at all, right?" Dean queried.

"I just want to go cash in my lottery ticket, call my sister back," Todd muttered to himself again.

"Todd, focus. Why can't he focus?" Dirk asked, directed towards Sam and Dean. "What could Patrick Spring have done to anger an evil enclave of uncommonly specific dog hypnotists?

"They're not dog hypnotists!" Todd blurted out.

"Ah! You're about to forward a theory! Excellent! I'm listening!"

"She clearly wanted to be there. She wasn't hypnotized, she wasn't tied up, there weren't bars on the windows, and she seemed happy."

"Yes, like a happy dog," Dirk corrected.

"Just call the police. At this point, I can't explain why I was there, and I'm already in deep crap with them, so just just call them. Do it. Okay? I'm done, so you handle it now." Todd started to walked away again.

"You're still wearing the shower curtain!" Seeing that he still had the shower curtain on him, Todd fumbled and nearly tripped himself trying to get it off. "Hey, you think I like this?" This stopped Todd and he, Sam, and Dean looked at him.

"Isn't this your job? You're a detective. Don't you..." Dean started to say.

"Because I'm trying to do the right thing, don't you understand?" Dirk interrupted. "It's always all these horrible things, and I get dragged right up next to them."

"Couldn't you just I mean, you could just walk away, take whatever Spring paid you and..." Todd said before being disrupted.

"No. It's," Dirk sighed, "the world will lead me where I need to go. I'm a a leaf in the stream of creation, right up until I find, whoever or whatever killed Patrick Spring. And then it will just take me somewhere new."

"Then, what's with all your crap about taking control of your life?"

"Just because you know you're playing a game doesn't mean you don't choose your moves."

Sam and Dean know how it feels to be the masters of your own destiny. "He's right. Just because something's planned out for you, doesn't mean you can't have your own free will," the younger brother explained. After all, they defied being controlled by archangels who would've brought this world to ruin just for each other. Dirk gave a small smile at Sam at looked back to Todd.

"The cases I end up on; If I don't solve them, no one does." Just then, Dirk got a text notification on his phone. When he looked at it, he was aghast. "Oh dear, 'WE HAVE YOUR FRIEND,' and then a picture of a woman."

"Who's it from?" Sam asked.

"The man, I assume, the bad man," Dirk answered.

"How did he get your number?" Todd wondered.

"I gave him my cards."

"You gave him your cards?" Dean questioned, looking baffled.

"No, my cards, all of them. Self-defense. I do a lot of things, and then later I'm like," Dirk gave a 'whoops' face. "You guys don't happen to know this woman, do you?" Dirk then showed the three guys a photo of a young black woman, her mouth duct taped, and covered in sweat.

Todd remember two days ago seeing the very same woman through his peephole, when she demanded him to open his door.

"'GIVE US THE DOG OR WE WILL KILL HER EASTGATE BRIDGE. MIDNIGHT.' Ha! See? I told you the dog was important!" Dirk said, now with a big smile.

Todd started to realize this could be way deeper than he thought.

"Oh, shit," he murmured. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean thought about this whole situation and what they should do next.

"We have to go with them. There's no telling what could happen," Sam proposed.

Dean felt like this was crazy, but then he thought about the kidnapped woman. "All right, fine. But we need to be ready. And we have to be sure they won't do anything stupid." They were in agreement and decided to go with them.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the bridge scene. Sorry this took a year and a month, but I plan to be fully focused on the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	6. A Bridge Over Troubled Water

**What happens when our heroes make an exchange with a crazy man? The bridge scene followed by the aftermath.**

* * *

When Dean decided to take on this case in Seattle with his brother, he was not expecting this: meeting a so-called, British holistic detective in a bright yellow jacket. who believes that everything is connected and a normal boring guy getting involved with it. For him, this seemed like dealing with a crossroads demon and their hellhound who was collecting their due. But it was starting to become more complicated than he and Sam originally thought.

Right now, it was midnight. His Baby was pulling up on one end of the Eastgate Bridge. The brothers, along with Dirk and Todd, were waiting on the man with the hostage to exchange her for the dog. While waiting, they began thinking about what to do if things went awry.

"This isn't going to work. This is a bad idea," Todd brought up, which earned him an annoyed sigh from Dean.

"Oh, nonsense. This is the perfect opportunity to get answers," Dirk said.

"The man shot at us. What if he pulls out a gun?" Todd reminded him.

"Then we use ours," Dean replied as he pulled out his Colt M1911A1, which startled the former bellhop. "This isn't the first time we've had to deal with something like this."

"And I could use this," Dirk said holding a Swiss army knife in his hand.

"Um, Dirk, have you ever heard the saying, 'Never bring a knife to a gun fight'?" Sam chuckled.

"Oh, bloody hell, is that how the saying goes?" Dirk thought. Suddenly, the four men noticed a big truck coming from the other side of the bridge.

"That's him. The man from earlier," Dirk said.

"Ok, so what now?" Dean questioned.

"Well, I think..." Not saying another word, Dirk hopped out of the car, Todd, Sam and Dean following shortly after. From the other side, the man, Gordon Rimmer, got out of his truck. As the four of them got closer, they see that Gordon was pulling the hostage, who was covered by a welder's mask, from the passenger side of the truck.

"Is that the woman?" Dirk thought.

"I don't know her," Todd said.

"Right, but it is "a" woman."

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned. Facing Gordon, the group heard him tell her to get on her knees, and then pulled a gun and aimed it at her head, forcing Dean to aim his gun at him.

"Give me the dog or I'll kill her!" Gordon demanded.

"You wanna see who can pull the trigger faster?" Dean told him.

"Give us the her or we'll throw the dog off the bridge!" Dirk yelled back.

"Wait, what?!" Todd, Sam, and Dean said in unison.

"I'm bluffing, but if he does shoot her, throw the dog off the bridge." The three men looked at the detective with confused faces.

"Why did you attack us?"

"We didn't! How do you know who we are?"

"We don't. Where is the kitten?"

"The kitten?"

"What kitten?"

"Who's that woman?"

"You don't know her?"

"Do you?"

"Why did you burn my house down?!"

"You burned his house down?"

"No! Did I?"

"Where's Lydia?"

"She's not here. Bring me the dog."

"Why do you want it?"

"Why did you take it?!"

"We don't know!"

"Why did you kill Patrick Spring?!"

"We didn't!"

"Did you?"

"Just bring me the dog!"

After a confusing exchange of words, the four men wasn't sure what to do next.

"What do we do now?" Todd asked.

"I'm not sure," Dirk replied.

"I'll kill her! I swear!" Gordon screeched.

"Wait!" Sam spoke up. "Look this whole thing is getting out of control. So how about you about you give us the woman first, we give you the dog, and we can never see each other again?"

"No. No, no, no, no, no. She stays with us," Gordon spat back. This confounded the group.

"No. That wasn't the deal," Todd said as he moved closer to Gordon.

"What deal?"

"Shit, he's right! We never actually made a deal!" Dirk remembered.

"Seriously?! God, this dude is stupid," Dean thought in his head, his gun still pointing towards the crazed man.

With the situation going south, Todd took the dog and ran to the side of the bridge, putting the dog over the edge.

"Wait, wait, wait! What are you doing?!" Gordon exclaimed.

"Either you let the woman go, or I will drop this dog straight in the river! Just let her go!" Todd demanded.

"You are poking a bear, my friend! We will burn the soul out of your body for what you've done to us!" Gordon yelled.

"What are you talking about? What did we ever do to you?"

"Don't drop my dog!"

"Let her go now or I drop it, I swear to God! Let her go!"

"No!" Todd heard another voice say. Was the dog talking? Looking at it, he saw something ghastly: a transparent face that appeared from the dog. "Help me."

"Ahh!" In his panic, Todd dropped the dog, which caused a whole series of events.

As Gordon screamed after the dog fell, the hostage used the opportunity to headbutt him and escape from his clutches. Within that moment, a bald man appeared from the top of the truck with a crossbow in his hand, aimed at Todd.

"Todd, look out!" Dirk shouted to him. The man shot a harpoon, which Todd was barely able to dodge. Dean took this moment to fire a few rounds at the man with the crossbow, seemingly killing him. The hostage shoulder blocked Dirk, knocking him down, as she ran towards the Impala, but because the mask covers most of her vision, she hits the arch of the bridge, knocking her unconscious. The four men hurried to the Impala, Sam picking up the woman and placing her in the middle seat in the back.

"Why the hell did you drop the dog?!" Dean wanted to know.

"Th-There was a human face that came from the dog, and I freaked out," Todd replied, still shooked up.

"Discuss later! Let's go!" Sam yelled to his brother. Dean turned the Impala on and drove to the other side of the bridge, barely missing Gordon, who was in the way. Driving away, the four men made a beeline back to the Ridgely.

* * *

The four of them made their way back to Dirk's apartment and placed the woman on the couch. As they were taking the mask off her, Todd couldn't help but notice the apartment.

"God, how is your place so much nicer than mine?" he asked Dirk.

"Pounds to the dollar, I think. Exchange rate. Maths," Dirk replied. After a few seconds, the mask was off and the woman's face was revealed. She was the very same woman from the text message from earlier.

"Hey, hi," Todd was the first to say something to her.

"Wha-what happened?" she questioned.

"We got you away from those the other guys, so just lay here, and I'll get you a glass of water," Todd went to the kitchen to get a glass, Dirk following behind leaving Sam and Dean to watch the woman.

"Thank you guys for helping me through that. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there," Dirk told Todd and the brothers.

"Hey, it's kind of what we do. Saving people, hunting things, all part of the family business," Dean explained.

"Yeah, well, I was there too," Todd added. "You're really brave, sort of. Like crazy brave. Or maybe just stupid, but wow. And also surprisingly incapable. How've you survived this long?"

"Well, that's why I needed you. Ha!" Dirk told Todd. "And it's a good thing you two decided to stick around and help us," he then told the brothers.

"Yeah, only to figure out what the hell going on and how those guys are involved," Dean said.

"God, how crazy was that? Those guys are total nut jobs. You think they're the ones who killed Patrick Spring?"

"I'm not sure yet," Dirk thought.

"It's definitely leaning to be them. And if not them, then who?" Sam thought.

"Well it's got to be connected, right? I mean, maybe they're part of the same group. The guys at the hotel, the corpses the ones who weren't Spring they had the same tattoos we saw tonight. It is connected. "Guys, what I saw earlier at the bridge, it was crazy, crazier than the dog. I don't know how to describe it, but," Todd stopped himself as he heard a 'meow' close by, and behind Dirk was a black kitten eating from a plate. Curious, he asked, "Who's cat is that?"

"Oh, it's the one from the crime scene. The one everyone's been looking for," Dirk told him.

"What? Um, hold on," before he could ask more, the woman was sitting up and caught eyes with the detective.

"Dirk?"

"Hi, Farah."

"You know her?" Todd, Sam, and Dean said in unison again, looking at Dirk.

"Well, I..."

"So when they said that they have your friend, they meant your friend?" Todd questioned.

"More of an acquaintance, really," Dirk answered.

"Oh, you motherf-" Todd lunged at Dirk and grabbed him.

"What's going on with those two?"

"Honestly, we have no idea," Sam replied as he, Dean, and Farah watched Todd go off on Dirk.

Looks like this case was just getting started...

* * *

 **That will do it for** **this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Clues of a Millionaire: Pt 1

**After rescuing Farah from Gordon, she decides to help the group find Lydia, but first, they'll have to take a trip to Partrick's home to learn more.**

* * *

Farah looked around the red-illuminated room where she was held hostage. She remembered being tied up by a bald man who was about to kill her, until a stray bullet appeared from the floor and hit the man, killing him instantly. Coming out of the awful memory, she turned around to face the four men with a serious look on her face.

"Take me to the house," was all she said. Dirk gave a thumbs up to the other three men and followed her. Todd turned off the lights to the room and followed Dirk and Farah, Sam and Dean right behind him.

* * *

Returning to Gordon's house, it was already burned to the ground, with fire trucks and police cars in the area. As Farah, Sam, and Dean looked at the damage that was done, they notice that Todd was hiding behind a bush, Sam and Dean realizing that it was the same bush he and Dirk hid behind yesterday.

"Why are you hiding behind that bush?" Farah asked.

"Because we're the ones who burned the house down," Todd replied.

"Yeah, but they don't know that." After a couple of seconds, Todd gave her a weird compliment.

"My clothes look good on you."

"Okay. Thanks?" she said awkwardly. "Listen, um I haven't had the chance to... you know, at the bridge, with the dog? That was brave of you. I guess you saved me. So..."

"Cool," Todd said.

"So why did you burn down this house again?" Farah asked, getting back on track.

"Well, um..."

"You said the guys who kidnapped me thought you killed Patrick Spring?"

"Correct," Dirk said, appearing from the right side of Farah in a green jacket instead of the yellow one from the other few days. "Absolutely no one has any idea what's going on. I spoke to the police at the scene."

"What did they say?" Sam asked.

"Go away."

"Wow," Dean scoffed.

"Well, you're a detective. You've been gathering information. What have you found so far?" Farah asked.

"Well I gave the bad guys my phone number," Dirk replied.

"You gave them your phone number?"

"In self-defense," he said as he brought out his cell phone.

"Give me your phone now," Farah demanded and took Dirk's phone from his hands.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ignoring Todd, she dialed the number of Gordon Rimmer, much to his dismay. "No, no, no. No, that's a bad idea." The cell phone began to ring, and after three rings, Farah was able to reach Gordon. As she was talking to Gordon, the Winchesters looked to Dirk and Todd.

"Wait, why did you give the bad guys your phone number?" Sam questioned.

"Well, when I was still in Gordon's house, he found me and was about to shoot me, so I threw all of my business cards at him as a distraction. Looking back, it probably wasn't the brightest idea," Dirk explained. Dean scoffed at what he said.

"Uh, ya think?"

A minute later, Farah hung up the phone and the four men notice that she was mumbling different things like, "What do you mean, 'soon'? and "I don't know anything about a machine."

"Uh, yes, what did they say, exactly?" Dirk was the first to ask.

"That Lydia's gone," Farah sighed. "I need to go back to the Spring Estate."

"Are you sure that's," Dirk was about to ask, but Farah quickly interrupted.

"All my things are there. My clothes, my guns."

"No, no. No more guns!" and "You look good." Dirk and Todd said simultaneously.

"We should go with you," Sam suggested. Dean looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"Okay, enough. Enough! I'm done. I check out. I check out of this!" Todd exclaimed. As he walked away, Dirk tried to stop him.

"Hey, listen, wait. Hold a moment."

"What?"

"Are you...mad at me?"

"Am I mad at you? Ye-, N-, I don't know. I-I don't know what I am at you right now."

"Good. See you soon, Todd." After patting him on the shoulder, he ran after Sam, Dean, and Farah.

"Are you sure we'll see that guy again?" Dean questioned.

"I'm positive. Like I told him, he's connected to this case, and so are you and your brother," Dirk answered. He then turned his attention to Farah, who seemed deep in thought. "So Farah-,"

"The bullet," Farah interrupted again, "that hit the man keeping me prisoner, it was military. Punched clean through the floor, high terminal velocity, 7.62. I thought you said the landlord shot at you with a pistol?"

"He did."

"So then how the hell is the military involved?" Dean thought.

"We have to go to the Spring Estate first," Farah said.

* * *

After a couple of hours driving, Farah, Dirk, Sam, and Dean made it to Patrick Spring's mansion, which was a lot bigger than what the men were expecting. As they came up the driveway, they couldn't help but notice the size of the place.

"Fantastic!" Dirk exclaimed. "It's bloody huge! Is that a horse barn?"

"Rhino barn, actually," Farah answered.

"A rhino barn?" Dean whistled. "Damn, the guy must be exotic."

"Patrick loved animals. In the '90s, he had a pet rhino named Pepe."

"Did you know Pepe?" Dirk asked.

"I did. My father was Patrick's old chief of security. I spent a lot of time here. It's actually a historic landmark, built in the 1880s for an inventor named Zackariah Webb. But he disappeared, so the place fell into disrepair. By the '70s, squatters were living here. But Patrick bought it back from the government in the mid-'90s, just before what happened to his wife."

"What happened to his wife?" Sam asked.

"She died."

Nearing the front door, a man with a white beard in a clean suit and bowtie appeared from another door of the mansion to meet the group.

"Miss Black!" the man exclaimed.

"Good to see you, John," Farah said, shaking the man's hand.

"I thought I heard someone drive in," the man said. The three men were curious to know what was going on.

"Who's this again?" Dirk questioned.

"John Dollow. He's was Patrick's lawyer. You've never met him."

"Yes, he seems like someone I've never met." Dirk said as he and the brothers extended their hands.

"John Dollow, meet Sam and Dean Winchester and Dirk Gently."

"Dirk Gently? Ooh, isn't that, um interesting."

"I get that a lot."

"Well, uh, take a moment, then come and find me. I'll be in Mr. Spring's office. I-I have something for you."

"Ok, that was a little weird, right?" Sam thought.

"Definitely weird." Dean agreed.

* * *

"I've been going through Mr. Spring's effects and executing his final wishes according to his last will and testament. And he left this for you." John pulled an brown envelope and was about to pass it to Farah, but stopped himself midway. "But what's really interesting is that his instructions were not to give it to you unless you were in the presence of someone named Dirk Gently." Everyone in the room looked to the man in the green jacket.

"Well, it's lucky I'm here then," Dirk chuckled.

"Oh, I doubt very much it's got to do with luck. Patrick Spring rarely left anything of importance to chance." He passed the envelope to Farah, but something crossed her mind.

"When Patrick had me track you down, he knew. He knew he was going to die."

"How could he have know that?" Dean thought.

"You know, I'm beginning to think he didn't hire me to prevent his murder at all. I think he hired me to solve it." Quickly taking the envelope from Farah, he noticed that it was marked '3?1!'. "Hmm. 'Three questions, one answer.' What does that mean?"

"Perhaps we should give the young lady a moment," John suggested. Before the guys could leave the room, Farah spoke up.

"Actually John, can we have the room for a moment? If you don't mind?" she asked.

"Not at all, Ms. Black," he said. After John left the office, Farah began pacing to the window, fighting back tears.

"Get it together," she sniffled. "Get. It. Together."

"Farah, were you and Patrick close?" Dirk asked.

"I've known him my entire life. When Catherine was killed, my dad never recovered, and Patrick gave my life a lot of purpose, if that makes any sense. And I don't..." she couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry. "In three days, everything just suddenly went crazy, and I screwed it all up again! Patrick's dead, Lydia's gone. I feel like a crazy confused failure, talking to a Brit who keeps asking me questions that don't make sense and two 'hunters' who look like they should be in a guns magazine! I am ineffectual, and a generalized scramble of disappointment and incompetence!"

"No, no, listen," Dirk responded, trying to comfort her. "You're only some of those things."

"Ugh!" Farah fell on the couch close to the window and buried her face in her hands, Dirk awkwardly trying to comfort her. Seeing Farah upset resonated with Sam because of what he and Dean went through. He decided to sit next to her.

"Hey, I understand what you're going through," Sam told her. "You feel like you've let down Patrick because of everything that keeps happening. I've been where you've been Farah. I try so hard to help the people who've help me down a good path, but so much crap happens, you feel like you could drown in it. But right now, the best thing you can do for him is to find Lydia."

"You're right. Thanks for that, Sam," Farah was able to calm herself down and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's get back to finding Lydia."

"No, we can't leave, not yet," Dirk spoke up.

"Why? Do you know something?" Farah asked.

"I don't know anything, ever. It's really quite relaxing. But this is what I do, this is how I work. I follow fate around. It's how we found you. And how you two found me. I can't promise you guys anything, but just give it a chance?"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I would start by opening that envelope."

Opening the envelope, it revealed to be what looked like a path on a map. Again, Dirk quickly took the map from Farah to get a closer look. There is a 'you' marked exactly where they are and something circled '10:01' close to it.

"You. This doesn't look anything like you guys. He's got the hair all wrong-" Farah, taking the map back, looked closer at it. After a few moments, she, Sam, and Dean moved forward, possibly following the path. "Um guys? Um, what are you...no, where are you-" Seconds later, Dirk was able to figure out what it was. "Oh, it's a map! It's a map! I get it!"

* * *

 **The next chapter will continue with** **the group, minus Todd, searching for more clues. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Clues of a Millionaire: Pt 2

**As the group explore the Spring estate, they find hidden secrets about Patrick. And Dirk, Sam, and Dean are confronted by someone from Dirk's past.**

* * *

Within the mansion, Dirk, Farah, Sam, and Dean traversed the map that Patrick left for them. But the group found themselves all turned around and confused, Going from hall to hall, room to room, hitting dead ends and not knowing where they're going. After some time had passed, Farah was able to figure out where the map was leading and it brought her and the guys to what looked like the laundry room, with clothes spread around in baskets and hangers.

"This is it," she said.

"Um...okay, you're a bit ahead of me now on this one. What, laundry? Maybe it's- Aha!" Opening a washer thinking there was a clue in there, Dirk found nothing. "Nope, not in there. What are we looking for? Do you guys know?" While he began rambling, he noticed that Farah and the brothers were up against a wall. "It's a wall. Was there something about this wall that was special to him? Did he enjoy walls? Did he ever mention a love for walls? Because that could be a clue. Perhaps the person or people who killed Patrick Spring were rogue wall enthusiasts!" Dean gave Dirk a irritated look while Sam told him about the wall.

"Dirk, don't you feel this wall? It's hollow, which means that there's something on the other side of this wall." Sam wondered what could be behind it, when without warning, he, Dean, and Dirk were startled by Farah, who began smashing through the wall with a iron.

"Aah! You hate these walls!" Dirk exclaimed. After putting some holes in the wall, Farah and the guys tore the rest of the wall down and it revealed a secret door with a clock in the middle of it. "Oh. Can I see the map?" he asked Farah. She gave the map to him and remembered the '10:01' written on it, opened the clock, and set it to that exact time. The clock then chimed and the door opened. The door revealed a room that looked like an old workshop. "Oh, What is this place?"

"This room was built into the foundation of the house. It's been here since day one. Patrick Spring didn't build this. Zackariah Webb did," Farah explained. As the group began looking around, Dean caught sight of a huge machine that took up one side of the room.

"What the hell is this thing?" Dean wondered. And as he asked, the lights in the room mysteriously came on. "Creepy," he mumbled under his breath.

"Looks like some kind of generator," Sam replied.

"Any chance Spring was secretly Doc Brown and he didn't tell you or your old man?" Dean jokingly suggested.

"But this doesn't make any sense. Patrick didn't know anything about technology," Farah thought.

Dirk noticed a lightbulb laying on the panel of the generator and reached for it, and it suddenly lit up.

"Oh," he said. He reached for it again, and as he held it in his hand, it was shining bright.

"Whoa. How are you doing that?" Sam questioned bewildered.

"With my hand." As the lightbulb continued to glow in Dirk's hand, he noticed a scroll laying on the generator. "What's this?" Picking it up, he gave it to Farah and she opened the scroll which revealed a note. But what caught the group's attention was the name on top of the header.

"Edgar Spring. Who's that?" Dean asked.

"Patrick's father. But this is Patrick's handwriting," Farah answered as she viewed the note. "It started here. It ends here. Please save her," she read. The four of them looked at each other perplexed. What does the note mean? Farah then grabbed something else close by.

"What is this thing?" she wondered before Dirk quickly took it away from her.

"Very important," Dirk said.

"It's a crank. It's like a lever that's used to start certain types of machinery," Sam explained. As he, Dean, and Farah found blueprints to what could possibly be the generator, Dirk was walking around the room, trying to understand what the last sentence of the note meant.

"Please save her. Who does it save? Please Save her. Save her...Save her," Dirk realized something as the gears in his head were turning. "He must be talking about Lydia. He planned this. All of it. But if Patrick knew this was going to happen, then why didn't he save himself?" As he was piecing things together, Farah looked at Dirk, astounded.

"Dirk? I'm starting to think you're actually a pretty good detective."

"Eh," Dean whispered to Sam.

* * *

The past 12 hours have been rough for Todd. After leaving Dirk and the group, he went to the police station where Detectives Estevez and Zimmerfield were to tell about Gordon Rimmer's involvement in Lydia Spring's disappearance. But instead, he was met with them bringing up past felonies and his connections to recent crime scenes. Before they could have drilled him further, his sister Amanda called him about another attack that happened while she was walking out of a grocery store. Thankfully, the detectives let him go see her, but they wanted to keep a close eye on him. Running to Amanda's house, he's glad that she was unharmed, but feared for her safety so he decided to bring her back to his apartment.

"This is fun! See? That wasn't so bad, right?" he asked her.

"What happened to your lock?" Amanda saw that the door's lock was broken, but what shocked her more was the state his apartment was in. "Oh my god! What happened to your apartment?!"

"Uh, well, it-" he tried to explain but he caught sight of someone he really did not want to see again.

"Some kind of semiconductor or something."

"Semiconductor?"

"Oh, God."

"Hey, Dirk!"

"Oh, hi, Amanda! Guys, it's Amanda. Amanda's fantastic." Dirk said.

"You're fantastic," she said and dashed over to where Dirk, Farah, and the Winchesters were. "Is this part of the case?"

"Yes, but-"

"So, you're Todd's sister?" Dean asked and she nodded 'yes'.

"Dirk, why are you here?" Todd questioned.

"We were waiting for you," Dirk replied.

"Hey, Todd," Farah said.

"Oh, hi, Farah," he said back. "What is this?"

"We don't know. We think it's some sort of schematic of something," Farah explained.

"Dirk, this is my apartment," Todd told him.

"Oh, is that why you're here?"

"It's a map," Amanda spoke up.

"It's another map. A map lead us to a map!" Dirk deduced.

"That looks nothing like a map," Dean said.

"That's because it's not a map," Sam said.

"It's actually one of those layers on maps that you can see on city government websites that show you utilities," Amanda pointed out.

"City government?" Dirk asked.

"I don't get out that much."

"Me neither."

"This is an electrical grid, see? And those are power lines. Oh, cool! No, this is really crazy," Amanda explained.

"Oh, my God, she's right. Look, those are where the roads would be, and that's the Ridgely. That's this building," Farah was able to piece together. She looked to Amanda, amazed with how she figured that out. "I'm Farah."

"I'm Amanda. Cool jacket."

"Thanks."

Sam and Dean extended their hands to Amanda.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean," he said as she shook both the brothers hands.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"It's all happening!" Dirk said in a singsong voice.

"Oh, for God's sakes," Tood sighed. This was too much for him to handle, so he decided to walk away from the situation. But Dirk was following behind him. "Oh! Will you stop following me!"

"I was just going down to get the magic lightbulb from my car," Dirk said.

"Magic lightbulb?!"

"It sounds crazy, but he's right," Dean spoke up from the apartment.

"Look, what did I tell you?"

"Just Dirk, will you just get out of my apartment!" Todd yelled.

"I told you it would bend back around to you, and now it has! Give me a second. We're meant to know each other. Now, I'm sick of having this conversation! There's a map in there with your bloody building right at the center of it. I want your help." Todd didn't say anything. He just looked at Dirk like he belongs in a mental asylum. Dirk heaved a sad sigh and was about to walk away, but Todd stopped him.

"This neighborhood," he finally said, which got Dirk's attention, "the one we're in right now, it's called Springsborough. Like-like Edgar Spring. That was Patrick Spring's father, right? Springsborough. It's not a coincidence, is it?"

"No. I'm certain we'll find that it's not."

"You knew this was going to happen."

"Not this, but something like this, yes."

"It's real, isn't it? It's all real. You really are what you say you are, some kind of holistic detective."

"I'm trying. Is this enough proof? Will you help me?"

* * *

Dirk, Sam, and Dean were leaving Todd's apartment, the detective brimming with enthusiasm.

"This is so exciting! Everything's all coming together now!"

"So what's the plan now?"

"Well tomorrow, we can explore Springsborough and see what-" Dirk suddenly stopped talking, his cheery demeanor was gone and his face was instantly filled with fear. Sam and Dean looked at him, wondering why he became silent.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" Dean waved his hand in front of Dirk, but he was still stuck in place.

"Hello, Project Icarus," a new voice was heard in the building. The brothers turned to see who it was and it was a man with a gray mustache wearing all black, including a black cap.

"No. Leave me alone," Dirk said shakily.

"Svlad, we need to talk," the older male said.

"That's not my name anymore."

"Dirk, then."

"I said, leave me alone!" Dirk yelled, but he was tackled by another man.

"Friedkin! Friedkin, god damn it, get off him!"

"He was escaping," Friedkin said.

"Let go of him!" Dean tried to pull the newcomer off of Dirk.

"You release him now, soldier, that's an order!" the older man demanded. The younger soldier released Dirk and sat down.

"Is this what you do now? You just attack people?"

"Sorry, sir, I got confused," he explained and he went towards and stood beside the older man.

"He seems like a winner," Dirk jokingly said.

"Dirk, listen to me," the older man tried to explain.

"Hold on. First of all, who are you?" Sam questioned.

"Sorry, but this doesn't concern you, Sam and Dean Winchester."

This caught the brothers by surprise.

"How do you know our names?" the older Winchester demanded to know.

"Project Blackwing knows all about you and your brother. You two go across the country, killing supernatural beings that cause havoc, and skip town like nothing ever happened. You two are both persons of interest.

Project Blackwing? What was he talking about?

"Why are you here Riggins? What, do you have new lies to tell me?" Dirk questioned.

"We need you to come back in for debriefing," Riggins said.

"Yes, why not, it's only been 16 years," Dirk implied.

"Blackwing is under review. That's why we bailed you out when the police brought you in. It's the least you can do."

"The least I could do?"

"This is in your best interest."

"You promised them something, and you couldn't deliver. You promised me something, and you couldn't deliver," Dirk told him.

"Dirk, I am not the enemy here!" Riggins moved towards him, which scared Dirk and made him move back. "And you're not a detective. You're going to get yourself hurt or killed if you keep-"

"I am on a case!" Dirk interrupted. "I have friends! A-And we found clues. We're going to solve a mystery, a real one! And some people think I'm a pretty good detective!"

"I'm trying to protect you. I don't know what they'll do," the older soldier said.

"I don't care. I don't need you," Dirk said as he moved closer to Riggins. "Go back to hiding in the shadows. It was the only thing you were ever good at." After that, Dirk left the building, but behind a broken door, he was trying to pull himself together as a wave of emotions hit him hard and he was close to crying. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean looked at Riggins and Friedkin, wondering what their history was.

"Do you want me to go get him?" the soldier known as Friedkin asked.

"How about you back off or I'll break your face," Dean spat at the young soldier as he and Sam left the building too.

"Let them go. We'll try another angle," Riggins said.

"You'll get them, sir. All of them."

"We have to, because they have no idea who he is or what they could be dealing with."

* * *

Outside, the brothers caught up with Dirk, and it looked like he was crying.

"Who the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"A very bad man that you cannot trust," Dirk told them.

"What's 'Project Blackwing'?"

"I don't want to talk about that, okay?!" Dirk exclaimed, now visibly shaken after his outburst. In the short time Sam and Dean have known him, they've never seen Dirk so upset.

"Okay, sorry," Dean said.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sam asked, worried about him.

"I will be," Dirk sniffled and rubbed his wet eyes. "If you want guys want to, you can sleep in my apartment."

"Thanks, but we already paid for a motel," Dean said. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! Until tomorrow!" Dirk said, this time with a big smile. After that, the brothers went to the Impala and drove to their motel. As they were driving, they began to talk about that confrontation.

"What was that all about?" Dean spoke first.

"I have no idea. But did you see Dirk's eyes started to water when he saw that Riggins guy?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. Wonder what was their past history like. And what's 'Project Blackwing' and how do they know about us?"

"I'll do some research in the morning and then we can meet up with them. Sounds like a plan?"

"Most definitively."

* * *

 **What will Sam and Dean find out when they learn about Blackwing?**


End file.
